Infamous
by RLS169
Summary: Azuchi and Shujinko are trainers under master Azeles. When finished with training, the Snake Clan shows up with there leader Scorpion. Azuchi and Shujinko defend people and innocents from the massacre. Scorpion and Azeles fight each other to the death.
1. Infamous

Infamous

A day in the winter of Japan lived a monk named Azuchi and his friend Shujinko. They were enjoying some martial arts training under master dojo artist Azeles. Learning styles of combat like, Balance and Frost. After two months of training they have completed there training. The next day bunch of assassins known as the Snakes arrived at the dojo. Master Azeles killed many grunts of the Snake Clan; Scorpion, (master of the snake clan) was walking down the beaten path killing peasants on the left of him, feasting on their heart. Azeles went to Scorpion and fought for hours, Azeles saw that Scorpion let his guard down, and rushed for the final blow above the heel. It was a trap, a fake impression of him.

Azeles fell off the cliff while gripping the edge. He looked towards the ground and he seen a cave where he could fall too. Scorpion was dashing too Azeles, and jumped in the glare of the sun. Out of distance, you saw his Masasume come down. Azeles made his last attempt before he died by the master of the Snake Clan, Scorpion. He was now inside the cave; meanwhile, the two monks Azuchi and Shujinko were done slaughtering the grunts and captains. Azuchi was excellent at shape shifting, he was taught in Balance, and he was in Moonkin Form (owl looking creature with horns.) The braved Moonkin carried a staff and had trents (trees) that attacked anyone. He also had powerful magic like a storm cloud to appear and can heal too. Shujinko was a ass kicker mage, he was a lord of the frost spells. He would summon his water elemental after you. Carried a staff too, Shujinko could not heal, and he was weak in defense but made for it as a dps (damage per second.) Azuchi transformed into flight form, and Shujinko went on his mount.

They looked for Azeles, but could not see, only a man by the cliff laughing. Scorpion finally realized that he missed the monks, and thought they would be dead already. "Your master is dead, the coward accomplished suicide, by jumping off!" Scorpion laughed towards Azuchi and Shujinko. Azuchi and Shujinko yelled at, "There is no way that, YOU could defeat him!" In the cave Azeles tried to get back to the battlefield. He seen a broken wall, he punched it and kicked it; terrible he was too torn down from fighting Scorpion. He cast renew on himself, he felt a warrior that will pummel someone's face in. He demolished walls to save his friends from dying. Azuchi and Shujinko were getting beaten down heavenly. They had a plan Azuchi go Moonkin and summon Trents and I will summon water elemental. Then we freeze him, maybe might work? We did exactly like we planned it went terribly wrong, scorpion is a true master of evil. Azuchi and Shujinko were on the brink of death, when Azeles came from the rooftops. Azeles holed a double tipped spear, while Scorpion held the Masasume. Battle of the masters, Azuchi and Shujinko fled the battle injured and wounded.


	2. A Gruesome battle

A Gruesome battle

The sun was at dawn and vultures were circling the grounds of dead monks and troops from the fighting. Two people only stood, Scorpion, leader of the Snake Clan, and Azeles the master of combat. The dust in the air was thick, they draw out their weapons and Scorpion dashed to Azeles. Azeles laughed, while the beast was coming. The spear that Azeles used was double bladed, suddenly a chained came out of the center, the spear separated. Chain in middle and blades at the end, it began the fight. Azeles blocked the attack that Scorpion unleashed. The blades of Azeles cut Scorpion's hand. He was pissed and threw his Masasume in the ground bringing a shockwave to Azeles, he easily dodged that. Through the rubble Scorpion came though and missing Azeles head of decapitation. "That's it Scorpion, I had enough of you!" Azeles yelled. He put his spear back to original, the chain was gone. He saw two swords in the distance, to steal from the rotten corpse. It was on top of a mountain where he tried to flee from battle. Azeles decided to throw his spear at Scorpion. He thrust it had Scorpion's leg. "You mother fucker I will burn you and kill all you love." Scorpion yelled viciously. The bastard is stuck, stupid bitch. Azeles acquired the two swords. He seen Scorpion yelling violently, he is almost free. I will dash like a fox and kill him before he kills anyone else. Scorpion was free; he took his sword and cut my chest, barely killing me. I dashed behind him and cut off his right arm, and the Masasume dropped. Blood was gushing all over Azeles feet. Scorpion picked us his sword, and slashed at Azeles. It was a foolish desperate attempt. Azeles walked slowly behind him and cut off his left arm. Scorpion made a last chance of energy he had left to kill himself. He ran over to the cliff, but with a blink, Azeles threw his spear in Scorpion's chest. Preventing him a early death. Azeles walked steadily over the massacred body. He took the spear out of the chest, and threw it at the tree. One end of the blade stuck in the tree and another sharp, pointy, and bloody as a river. Took Scorpions body and spun it around and threw it at the spear. Scorpion yelled anxiously "Good bye world, and Fuck you Azeles, your trainees will KILL you." He was on his last string of health, Azeles the master was covered in all blood, from head to toe. He did not feel sympathetic for Scorpion. Took the Masasume and decapitated Scorpions head. The head flew in the air; the bloody head was leaking so much blood all over the place. He took his spear and the Masasume. The body of Scorpion was devastating, arms chopped off and head gone. The head was put threw the sword, and vultures claiming his body.


	3. Deception

Deception

Scorpion was no more, Azeles had finished him, and he has the Masasume. The sword of the Snake Clan, he felt bewitched powers imbedded into it. He was moaning and groaning on the rocky floor. Shujinko and Azuchi heard there master, they fiercely dashed over to Azeles, they seen him in agony, "It was the sword, the Masasume." Azuchi and Shujinko learned. They threw it over the cliff, gone, Azeles was frightened and cold. They took him into the house; he was sleeping in the bed. In the night time, Shujinko heard a nose; it was downstairs in Azeles room. "Shit" Shujinko cried, Azeles is gone, "What you mean gone?" Azuchi questioned. Its that damn sword, he probably got corrupted by it, and he is going to find it.

Azeles and Shujinko went too the cliff and seen a man in black robes scaling the mountains. Shit fuck, that is Azeles, he much demonic powers to let him scale it. The Masasume was at the very bottom of the gorge. Azeles was not running on the walls like a ninja. Azuchi and Shujinko were stunned how he could do that. Azeles finally got the Masasume, he saw his friends. He jumped from the gorge and meet them. He was black, red eyes, and teeth that would pierce jade easily. The sun was at day break, you seen the glare of Azeles shadow. Azeles made the first attack against Shujinko, then quickly Azuchi, these guys had no chance to fight Azeles. They escaped from battle, dashed into a chasm, they were safe for now. They ran for miles through the dark, depressing caves. Our master is now evil, shit how are we going to beat the guy that trained us. They had no plan; they arrived finally at a city. They ate first and drank some absinthe to cool there troubles. Azuchi seen a woman, she was checking him out. Azuchi walked by her, "Hi there, what's your name?" he questioned her. "My name is Jade." Jade replied. "You are a sexy man Azuchi; want to follow me to my room?" Jade questioned. "Sure why not." Azuchi answered confidently. Shujinko was at the bar drunk and sleeping. Meanwhile, in Jade's room there were talking about how Azuchi master turned evil. Jade wanted to fuck Azuchi, so Azuchi agreed to they quickly stripped and went into the bed. Jade was giving a blowjob; she was gagging on a mouthful of cum. She swallowed all of the cum. They swapped places Azuchi was licking Jade's pussy, it was moist and wet, Jade had an orgasm and cum in the mouth of Azuchi. He gave her the cum and spit it on Jade's boobs, she was sloshing the cum all over her. They slept heavenly; it was morning, Azuchi and Shujinko moved on, Jade was running like a cheetah to the guys. "I want to come" said Jade. The guys agreed, she was on the spectacular journey to stop Azeles.

Back where Azeles was, he was making minions for his army. He had over 500,000 people so far. The place he lived in was dark, and dreary. He had made generals of the army. Azeles fucked many women to have kids that will defend him in the time of war. Has two kids named: Geisha, and Gilgamesh. They were powerful warriors that killed anyone in their paths. They were most supreme too their father, they will guard them with their lives. Azuchi, Shujinko, and Jade are traveling to the Azeles lair to confront him. The journey is long and perilous. They see the caste from atop the mountain. Shujinko and Jade will fight the army, and Azuchi will assassinate Azeles. You all strength, fight till the death. Azeles felt power unmanageable to his. "Wow was outstanding power." Azeles was startled. The chaos began, Shujinko was a better fighter, and Jade never seen her fight, she is spectacular in the art of combat. 2 people against 500,000, who is going to win? Azuchi used the crags of the rocks to get over the militia army. You seen bodies flying in the air, horrendous thing for them, Shujinko and Jade were killing them so quickly, and fiercely. Azuchi paused for a minute and had a glimpse, "How am I going to kill Azeles?" Azuchi questioned himself. He thought a way that might be successful, but it's a one attack that will work or kill him instead. Azuchi made it across the battlefield, now only two enemies stand in front of him, Geisha and Gilgamesh. Geisha was quick, basically a fucking ninja that you must watch your back. Gilgamesh was a touch warrior and slow, but made it for strong, fierce attacks that will impair you with any hit. Azuchi transformed into Moonkin Form, summoned his Trents and began the fight. Azuchi quickly entangled Gilgamesh too the ground. Geisha was a bullet, could not be stopped. Azuchi seen his next move and order the Trents to break that pillar. Geisha fell down and a piece of debris hit his leg made him impair on the left leg. Geisha broke both legs and move like a damn spider. Azuchi had enough of Geisha, and threw his spear at Geisha. Hit him in the left arm. Green blood all over the place, shit "The blood is acid!" Azuchi cried. All the acid burned a hole through the ground. Gilgamesh fell through and debris came down by trapping him. Azuchi went back to human form, and went berserk and went behind Geisha used his staff and shoved it in his head, right threw it. He had a battle cry that could hear for miles, the acid burned the staff. Geisha was a freighted warrior that died painfully. Azuchi killed one of the guardians, now for the tank Gilgamesh. Azuchi demolished the debris; Gilgamesh holed two axes, and a polearm on his back. Azuchi pulled out his two double bladed swords. Azuchi began scaling the walls to get to the chandelier. Gilgamesh was too heave to jump, so he switched the axes and pulled the polearm out. Gilgamesh smashed it against the wall, the vibration started to break the windows, then suddenly walls are cracking. Boom, Azuchi fell down and hurt his right arm. Gilgamesh walked slowly and missed with polearm. Azuchi went under Gilgamesh and sliced his ankles. Run off the falling boulders and threw one of his swords at Gilgamesh. The sword hit his head and then Gilgamesh trashed the sword out of his head. Blood was all over the place. Gilgamesh did one final desperate attempt, to extinguish Azuchi for good. Gilgamesh went to berserk, and out of nowhere he had a war hammer and threw it at Azuchi. The damn thing was so fast it was on fire. He jumped it over and missed him barely. Shujinko seen it and it was going to kill him, but for a desperate attempt to save humanity Jade collided with Shujinko and Jade got hit badly. Jade was sliced and decapitated from the waist; the fire blew her head off. Azuchi and Shujinko were upset. Shujinko killed all people around him with his ultimate move, frost fury. The 500,000 army all dead, Shujinko ran too Azuchi, they did a double team on Gilgamesh. Azuchi came on right side and Shujinko came on left side. They slice and diced his chest; the torso was cut in a triangular form. Gilgamesh opened wide and then the triangular cut of his body collapsed to the ground. "Gilgamesh was a damn prick." Shujinko exalted. Geisha and Gilgamesh were now no more, vanquished from this world. Only Azeles remained.

Azuchi and Shujinko went on and breach all the doors looking for the coward. Stealth soldiers watched them, Shujinko decided to take on these mobs. Azuchi went in the last room, smashed the door in and seen Azeles laughing. On the right side, his Masasume, and left some another dull weapon. Azeles waked from his chair and walked steadily down the blooded carpet. Azeles asked "How could you kill my army and kill my two awesome generals? "My friends helped me!" Azuchi yelled. Azeles sat back in his chair and pushed a button, the floor dropped and Azuchi fell. "Fuck you coward, I will have your h-head!" Azuchi yelled. I seen spikes at the bottom of the pit, I threw my scarf and tied my sword to it, threw it into a hole. Caught the hold, almost skewed to death, meanwhile Shujinko finally killed the ninjas and seen Azeles. Shujinko jumped into the hole and caught up with Azuchi. The two guys were back together, they have to get out of this damn hole. They traveled far and more into the darkness. They seen many things and looked like prisoners on the walls getting tormented. "They are really dead, just servants to Azeles." Azuchi explained. After hours they finally was back upstairs, they went into the room and Azeles was gone. Shujinko spotted a room that was open. They ran over to it, a circle stair way. There is Azeles running to the top, Azuchi and Azeles are dashing up to the foe. They are on the rooftops, long way down. Azeles held out his Masasume, and did a attack that pushed Shujinko back down the stairs. "You get Azeles, I will be fine." Shujinko cried. Azuchi confronted Azeles, Azeles dashed to Azuchi. Azeles shifted threw the air, boom, broke the corner off of the roof. Azuchi grasped for his life, and was going to enviable death. Azuchi threw his double bladed sword and pierced Azeles face. Azuchi climbed back up and claimed his sword. Azeles recovered and used the Masasume to break it into two swords. The Masasume was glowing all black, while Azuchi swords were glowing white. "How are my swords glowing all white?" Azuchi questioned. "I embedded my power, in your swords Azuchi" Jade whispered. Azeles was running and Azuchi too, they clashed there swords together. The area was all lightened up, from the devastating attack of the valiant warriors. Azuchi pulled back, but Azeles ran in. Surprised Azuchi, Azeles was behind Azuchi. "Uhh… I y-you pierced threw me." Azuchi wailed. Shujinko seen the devastating blow, Azuchi dropped on his knees and he was gone. Shujinko made a foolish attack too go after Azeles, Azeles pushed Shujinko back and Shujinko fell off the building. Wounded and exhausted, Shujinko was. Azeles seen a bright light over the dreaded corpse of his enemy, Azuchi was coming back to life. The hole in his chest was gone. Now with godlike powers, Azuchi was glowing all white. Azeles made an attempt to kill himself, with the Masasume. Azeles was dead, but came alive with deathlike powers. The Masasume was imbedded into his right hand. But his left hand held a scythe, which was glowing brightly red. On Azuchi held double bladed swords that were immolating souls of the dead ones that he killed. Azuchi walked and light was around him, and Azeles walked skulls were around him with death. Azuchi used his sword and lunged it into Azeles shoulder. Then Azeles threw his scythe at Azuchi right arm. Azeles made chain sprouted from the air to take hold of Azuchi. The chains were deceived by the light, and went after Azeles. Chains were after Azeles, the Masasume made them disappear. Quickly Azuchi threw his swords into Azeles and the light began to claim his body. "Looks you liked you killed me, you mother fucker!" Azeles shouted. Azuchi returned the swords, and went behind Azeles and decapitate every body part of Azeles, until it was nothing. Azuchi suddenly returned to normal, "Thank you." Jade told. Azuchi was by Shujinko, he was in bad condition. But he was alive. They fought a valiant fight both of them, and lost someone important to them. It was all okay though; they killed Azeles and evil are no more. The planet can rest in peace. We went back home and continue are training. Azuchi teaches kids to how to fight, while Shujinko teaches how to protect your self.


End file.
